


Whyd you Only Call me When Youre High?

by girlyousuck34



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Denial of feelings?, Falling In Love, Flirting, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, artic monkey inspired, complicated love, dreamnotfound, george has dream literally wrapped around his finger, george is lusting over dream a bunch, george is so dumb, late night calls cause emotions to go crazy, no beta we die like men, sexual tension is through the roof guys, the first 2 chapters are not the best but it gets better i promise, this song is banger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlyousuck34/pseuds/girlyousuck34
Summary: Dream and George were the type of friends who flirted and were generally much more closer than many other friends, the flirting was harmless and never meant anything. But when Dream gets a specific late night call from George that reveals his true feelings, ruthful and passionate side towards Dream, it caused new emotions to ensue and only nightmares and troubles to arise in their interesting friendship.--inspired somewhat by "why'd you only call me when you're high" by artic monkeys
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Other(s), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 204





	1. High

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for fun, they both stated that they were fine with people shipping them and making fanfictions about them so here I am, this is all for fun and I am really just trying to pratice my writing and learn to be more descriptive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning, a simple call. If this gets some hits or views– whatever you wanna call it and you guys want me to continue, i'll make the next chapters longer! :)
> 
> (please read the beginning note before you read <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 2 chapters arent the best, but I promise at chapter 3 and so on are way better! This is just for practice so I may get better as the chapters go on, I think I may have improved. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Dream shifted uncomfortably on his matress, his hands were gripping the bed covers as he kept moving around slightly trying to be comfortable so he could fall asleep. It hadn't been long since George's streams ended, the two of them had played Minecraft for hours, along with Sapnap and Badboyhalo. It was enjoyable, he liked it, he wish the stream could of have lasted longer. Him, George, and Sapnap did play a tiny bit more before they all agreed to head to bed and get some good night sleep.  
  
That happened three hours ago. It was currently three o'clock in the morning, the moon was stilling gleaming through the curtains, the night was still here and the sun had not risen yet but it still felt like morning. Simply because he felt like complete shit. He just wanted to get some damn sleep, but his brain was keeping him awake and his body refused to let him relax and close his eyes, traveling the dreaming world.  
  
He groaned and moved his hand up to rub his eyes roughly, cursing under his breath at himself. He found himself moving more, he simply could not get comfortable enough at all. At this point, his covers were almost off him and off the bed, his pillows were kinds all of the place, not really but they were not kept in place like they usually were. He was all over the place as well.  
  
He ended up just kicking the covers off the bed completely. He could fix his bed and stuff all tomorrow– or later, considering it was already morning. Dream let out a hefty sigh and put his arm under a pillow, closing his eyes tightly and moving his left leg up a little while his free hand was just wherever it wanted to be.   
  
Time went on and on, painfully slow too. After it felt like it had been hours, Dream turned to look at his alarm clock which read, **3:23 AM**. It had only been twenty three minutes? He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head quickly around, stuffing his head into the pillow. It was almost quiet, but Dreams moving around ruined the silence and made it somehow even harder for him to be able to sleep.  
  
Until a sudden ringing noises caused him to halt and stop all of his moving around. Someone was calling him. Dream sat up rather quickly and moved over to his nightstand that had hus charging phone plugged up to the wall, he removed the charger and looked down at his screen to see who was calling him at this time.  
  
 _George?_ The name read George. He was up at this time? I mean yes his sleep schedule was completely fucked up just like his but still, he sounded really tired when the stream ended. He seemed tired the whole entire time but it was hard to notice, he was probably trying to not seem tired to not worry his fans or something like that. George is actually a very thoughtful person. Dream thought he was.  
  
He shook his head and got out of his thoughts and swiftly moved his finger to accpet the call, lifting his arm and putting the phone up to his ear so he could hear. He moved back and leaned against a pillow that sat up against the bed. Ah, it was cold, it felt really good. You know when you lay on a pillow and it gets super hot and you switch the sides and the other side is freezing cold? Yeah, that's how this was. It was such a nice feeling.   
  
Dream cleared his throat, snapping out of his thoughts for the last time. He was surprised George hadn't sayed anything since he zoned out for at least about a minute. “George?” He said, ending the silence that lasted a little too long.   
  
It took a moment before there was a faint and quiet reponse, “Dream.” Was all he said, it sounded like George was extremely close to the phone, his small breathing and all could be heard. That didn’t really matter– it was the way he said his name, it sounded serious and fucking exhausted.  
  
“Woahh,”Dream chucked softly and raised his eyebrow as if George would be able to see the confused expression on his face. “Is something wrong?”  
  
There was another minute of silence before he got a slow and sluggish reply back, “Um. No. Why?” He questioned. Well damn. Did he not hear how weird he sounded? Not exactly weird– but you could tell George was very tired as well by the way he was dragging out his words and being slow.  
  
“You sure? George, you sound tired.” He asked for reassurance, the way his voice sounded did not support his answer at all. Something was definitely wrong. Could he not sleep at all as well? “Tired as hell.”  
  
Dream could hear a small groan leave Georges mouth, he could hear shuffling noises on the other side of the phone. “Mmm', just tired.” He baffled. Dream couldn't help but laugh a little, causing George to add on to his sentence. “What? Why are you laughing?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing, just sleep if you're tired George.” He replied sarcastically. He couldn't be saying anything since he was tired and still hasn't been able to sleep at all. Not even get a litle wince of sleep.   
  
“You idiot. I'm going to hang up.”  
  
He laughed more and covered his mouth a little with his hand, “George I was kidding.” George did not say anything in response. “I can't sleep either.”  
  
“Really?” Dream could hear the sudden change in his tone, more sweet and less serious. Like a bit of joy rised in him. ”Why can't you sleep?”  
  
“I have no idea, I just can’t. It's like my brain won't let me.”  
  
“Your brain won't let you? What?”  
  
“Yeah,” He breathed. "Why can't you sleep?"  
  
George did not say a word for a minute or two. “I dunno.”  
  
“You don’t know? Cmon George,” He smiled and ran his fingers gently through his hair. “Is it the same reason as mine?”  
  
“What? No, your reason is stupid.” Dream rolled his eyes at the comment and didn't even make a smart remark on it. Even though calling his reason dumb made no sense what so ever. “Then what is it?”  
  
“Not telling you.”  
  
“What? George, don’t do that!” He chuckled. “You can't just say that and then give me no reason.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You just want me to be curious, don’t you?”  
  
There was no answer.  
  
“George I'm gonna hang up.” He was playing around but he guessed George was literally too tired to even notice the playfulness in his tone of voice.   
  
“Okay, go ahead.”  
  
Dream groaned and furrowed his eyebrows, his smiling fading off his face. He rolled his eyes and put his phone down a little and looked down at his phone screen, well, George will call him back or text him if he wants to continue talking with him. He hesitated before he clicked the hang up button, leaving George all alone and shocked for sure.  
  
A minute didn’t even pass before Dream’ phone lit up with a notification saying that he had gotten a message from George. Dream smiled and clicked on the notification, it taking him to the messages app.  
  
 _call me back_  
  


_you told me to go ahead and hang up, george_

_dream_  
  
His smile grew larger, a laugh escaping his mouth. _I knew it._  
  


_yes?_   
  


_you act like you cant use buttons anymore, George_   
  


_im too tired to click the call button_   
  


_that's too bad then, george :)_

  
_can you stop typing my name over and over again_   
  


_No_   
  


_you want me to do that to you? keep calling your name?_   
  


_WOAHHHHH_   
  
_george!_

_you cant say such things, are you trying to get me riled up?_   
  


_what?_   
_no_

  
_Hold on_

  
  
Dream was rather quick to call George back, laughing silently, to the point to where he began to quietly wheeze to himself at how wrong George sounds sometimes. It took a moment before the other finally accepted the call.   
  
“Keep calling– my name?” He could no longer keep his wheeze silent, “George! You’re so dirty!”  
  
“What? You're so weird. Don't–” Dream knew George was aggravated with him. “Ugh.”  
  
Dream kept laughing, despite his laugh, he could not deny the fact that did something to him. George did mess up his words at time and make mistakes that made Dream laugh to death, but this– it sure was something.  
  
“You sure do have a way with words– I can’t-” He hit his knuckle onto his pillow out of pure laughter. “Keep calling your– name? I can't even– What is wrong with you?” He laughed and laughed, he sounded like he was fucking _dying._  
  
“You're not denying it though.”  
  
Oh. Dream’s laugh paused and his laughter soon completely stopped, confusion soon took over him. “Wha–”  
  
George didn’t even let him have time to finish speaking. “I bet you would like it, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“George–”  
  
“I said. Wouldn't you?” His voice sounded so soft and yet so demanding– like he meant what he was saying. Like he wasn't playing around. George would 'flirt' back with him sometimes but this was like a whole nother thing for him. George would never say something like _that_.   
  
He was speechless, he had never heard anything like that come out of George’s mouth, especially something like that being directed towards him. “George..”  
  
“Dream.”  
  
“Stop–”  
  
“Why should I? It's not like you want me to.”  
  
He has no answer to that. How was he suppose to respond? George had never ever acted this way, not like that, not so flirtatious and ruthless, never this bold. This no longer seemed like some friendly play-like flirting. This was different.  
  
“Do you want me to?”  
  
“George, this isn’t–”  
  
“What?” He said, “What? What is it, _Dream_?”  
  
Dreams cheeks burned, his hands that had a strong grip on the fabric of his sweatpants tightened, his head leaning back. “G-George..”  
  
“...Yes?”  
  
“I’m going to bed.” He knew George would be able to tell how tiny his voice sounded.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Goodnight– You should sleep too.” He added the last because he knew for sure George needed some sleep. Maybe the reason he said such things is because his mind may seem all fuzzy, George needed sleep and Dream cared about him.  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Bye–”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
George ended the call straight away, right after he returned the nonchalant goodbye.  
  
Dream breathed about three deep breaths before he let out a laugh, his hand moving from his sweatpants to his forehead to rub it out of frustration, a sigh leaving his lips. “Oh my fucking God.”  
  
His phone dropped from his hands, Dream ran both of his hands through his dirty blonde hair, “George what the hell is wrong with you?”  
  



	2. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream teases George about the call they had on Georges live stream on twitch. George says none of the such happened at all, he sounded serious when he said it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much motivation right now. Thanks for the 20 Kudos! Honestly thank you, just a little bit of that makes me want to keep writing. Enjoy this long chapter! :) Merry Christmas Eve everyone!

Dream tapped his finger lightly on his desk, biting his lip as he stared at his computer moniter screen that glowed bright as it turned on. He was a little bit exhausted, he did stay up quite late. He wondered if George went to sleep, if he was thinking about what happened.

Because he sure was, it was occupying his mind completely, all he was thinking about was that damned call. He was still in shock at all the words that came out of George's mouth, the way he worded them and what he was saying in general. It was nothing like him, of course the two flirted– well the shippers call it that– as a joke but George did not sound like he was joking period. He sounded so serious. It sounded like he _meant_ what he was saying and _intended_ for his sentences to sound so soft and filled with..

_Lust._

He shook his head and cleared the thought– well he was trying to clear the thought. But who could just forget about his friend being extremely lustful on a call with him? His _friend,_ not a boyfriend or anything. George was just his friend so of course he was surprised on him acting like that. Maybe he meant to call someone else? No, he said his directly. He remembered it. He remembered how it rolled of his tongue and how breathlessly he spoke.

" _Dream_ _._ " 

God. Dream groaned and smacked himself on the cheek softly, moving his hand to his mouse and opening Minecraft. George was going to stream today, he was currently gettting ready, well he most likely was. He hadn't texted him yet and he usually does. It was six o'clock in the morning. He only got about two hours of sleep at the most. Dream decided to open a tab and head to discord, going to Georges name and clicking on it, he was offline. He still wanted to send him a good morning text though. Maybe even talk about what happened? Who knows.

Nah, maybe he would bring it up later. It's probably not a good idea to bring it up and make George nervous or think about it too much right before he streams. He doesn't really know how he would react– he can't predict how he would feel. He would probably disagree or tell him to be quiet or something. George acts shy sometimes, but sometimes he can be bold. Like maybe he would say something flirtatious, perhaps? He's maybe a little.. eager to know. Maybe a little too eager. But he can wait and be patient. Theres no need for him to be in a hurry to talk about some late night call. Shoot, for all he knows it could've been some kind of crappy prank. Imagine if he brought it up only to figure out it was some horrible joke. If it was one, it definitely wasn't the best one. 

Dream blinked and shook his head, good lord stop thinking about it. He looked at George's icon, to see if he was online now or not and he now was. He wondered what he was doing. Was he waiting for him to text him? George never really liked to start conversations, he liked how shy he could get. He didn't like to conversations with Dream especially because he never wanted to admit that he likes him, even though sometimes– or a lot, he acts like Dream is annoying to him and gets on nerves when really he would want Dream to talk to him all day more than anything. 

Oh he's getting lost in thought, _again_. He layed his fingertips on the keyboard and began to type, he just wanted to say good morning and ask when he was going to stream. They usually talk about it way beforehand but I guess it's been a little intense lately. 

_**Dream** _

**_morning george_ **

**_george_ **

**_gm_ **

**_george_ **

**_you getting ready? im going to_ **

**_start the stream soon, get on the_ **

**_server_ **

**_Dream_ **

**_ok, getting on right now_ **

_**Dream** _

_**is pandas playing with us?** _

_**george** _

_**sapnap?** _

**_Dream_ **

**_yeah_ **

**_george_ **

**_i think he will play soon,_ **

**_hes up rn though i think_ **

Dream left him on open, exiting out of the tab and going back to his Minecraft screen, he got onto the Dream SMP server, they were just going to chill and stuff. They had to test out some coding soon though for a new video him and George were going to record soon, probably sometime tomorrow or even late tonight if they have some time on their hands. Which they most likely will since there is nothing really much to do these days.

He joined the server, his character loading on some grass. It didn't take long until in the corner you could see, GeorgeNotFound has joined the game. Dream smiled and went to discord, calling the other swiftly. George picked up immediately when he called him, not saying a single word. 

"Georgee, hello." He chirped. You could practically hear the smile on his face, which makes no sense but it was true.

"Hello Dream," He replied, laughing softly. 

"Are you about to start the stream?" He asked.

"Mhm. Give me a minute." 

It became silent. Dream clicked his tongue and waited for Georges, "Is this working?" Or, "Is it on? Type one!" And it came eventually. The stream started and Drean straightened up in his chair, scooting up and moving closer to his desk and monitor. 

"It's working? Okay, good," He laughed and moved in his chair, "Today me and Dream are POPPING OFF!"

Dream laughed as well, "Let's gooo!" George joined in as well, saying lets go and cheering happily. He always got so hype at the first bit of his streams, it was cute. Dream thought it was– cute and he was not ashamed to say that he thought it was. At all. 

"Dream say hello to chat," He demanded.

"Hm?"

"Say hello to chat."

Dream obeyed and said a little, "Hi!" A lot of people believed George had Dream wrapped around his finger, they had small clips of Dream listening to George. He did listen to George, sometimes. Maybe a lot off camrea. Of course people see it as a.. weird thing. But whatever. He liked it when George told him what to do. He didn't mind it all. 

_Wait what?_

Woah. He shocked himself thinking such a thing like that. _Imagine liking it when someone tells you what to do? Especially George._

"Dream? Hello?" His thoughts were interrupted by George speaking to him.

"Oh‐ Yes? Sorry, I zoned out." He chuckled nervously and moved his character some, George was in front of him holding a trident. George striked him with the trident, causing Dream to lose some hearts.

"George!" He yelled out, hitting his character back with his trident, "Don't hit me‐" He said as he hit him again. George's character turned around and began sprinting away from Dream. "I'm sorry! Dream– Stop!" He berated, trying to move faster as he turned and turned.

"What? You hit me and I get to hit you back!"

"You already hit me! You don't have to hit me forty times! I hit you once!" 

Dream ignored him, continuing to chase him and he got close to him, hitting him again. 

"DREAM! STOP–" 

"Say sorry George!"

"What? No! I don't have anything to be sorry about!"

George's character slowed down when he ate some chicken, Dream got closer and instead of hitting him with his trident, he simply hit him with his hand. 

"Oh my god– stop–"

"What did you say?"

"I said stop." He turned his character and stopped. 

"Why?"

"Why? Because if you hit me repeatedly I'll die, idiot."

"Well duh." Dream stopped. 

"Thank you," He said as he ate more food before running off again. 

The stream went on, they played some and gambled more like they did a few streams ago. Dream ended up getting that nether star, but it was only the first round. Dream was kicking his feet, laughing, "AHAA! I FINALLY GOT IT! YOU LOST GEORGE!" He rubbed his little small victory in Georges face.

"Yeah, yeah, not like I really cared for the nether star anyway."

Dream got George to do another round, this was the second round now. George was putting up the totem of undying that he had gotten last time and had not used yet at all. He was planning on saving it for a more important time. Dream put up a wither skeleton in return, which didn't seem like much but George agreed to it. He had no idea where he got that wither skeleton from.

"Okay, who do you want to go first?" George asked Dream.

"You go first." He answered. 

This was the time. He was going to bring up that late night call, that could get some fans going crazy. But whatever. 

George was looking into the dispenser, about to speak, but Dream talked before he could sprout a single word.

There was no point in keeping it in, the memory of that one phone call was bothering him and running through his mind constantly at the moment. The thoughts were eating him alive. He might as well let it go and just say it. Just say it. Bring it up. In front of hundreds and thousands of viewers. "You remember last night? Or earlier. This morning." He blurted out.

George halted and his character paused, "What? What do you mean? What happened?" He sounded actually confused.

"When we talked, on the phone. At three in the morning." 

"What? Dream, what are you talking about?" 

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't actually."

The chat started going crazy, literally _insane._ George turned his head and looked at the chat, "Everyone calm down. Dream is just writing his own fanfiction again. Nothing happened."

Dream chuckled and his character moved back and forth on top of the ender chest, "You're such a liar." He whispered softly into his mic.

"And how am I, Dream?"

"The call."

"What call?"

Dream sighed and his character stopped moving. He got out of his phone and headed to messages, texting George. 

_**look at our past texts** _

_**i know you remember, george** _

_**what?** _

_**no, i don't actually** _

_**i dont remember sending those texts.** _

_**youre lying** _

_**No, im not** _

Dream rose an eyebrow and looked at his screen, "Are you serious?" He asked George in a tone that gave out that he was clearly not believing him.

"Yes, I am." 

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry he hasnt recommended the song yet– the next chapter he will and it will be MUCH longer, I hope you guys are enoying the story and finding it interesting. <3 this is my first ever fanfic so it's not the best!


	3. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream pretends the phone call was a prank by saying it was a reference to a song.
> 
> He also gets another 3AM call from George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much 1000 hits!! :) and the nice comments you guys leave me! I was honestly scared and was thinking my story wasn't that good, but those comments really made me want to keep going. Enjoy this chapter lovelies!

The screen was now dark, no longer on and was now powered off. The chair was empty and Dream was now not sitting down in it and leaning back, his mouse untouched and still on the desk. It had been about thirty minutes since George’s stream ended, and it had been almost two hours since Dream has brought up that earlier morning phone call. It lingered in his mind still, how he covered it up and how George reacted so blindly to it. It was stuck in his mind, it was floating around, circling and circling. The memory of that call and the side of George he has never witnessed before was like a _song_ playing on loop, and he couldn’t stop it from playing on loop. It was constantly there. This call was leaving him feeling strained and troubled.   
  
Especially on how he covered up the fact that that call ever happened.   
  
Dream stared at himself in the mirror, water dripping from a little bit of his front hair since some water he had splashed onto his face had gotten on his hair some. “Oh my god.” He gripped the counter and sighed, rubbing his face and going over to grab a towel and get the water off his face.   
  
He remembered so vividly on how he made up the most greatest excuse ever for that phone call. He was so glad he found the perfect excuse at the right time and it worked out well because George _believed_ it.   
  


earlier

  
  
“Oh.” Dream had nothing to say in return. He really is acting like he didn’t remember that call? But he sounds so serious, like he really means that he does not remember anything at all. Could George have been drunk or something? Possibly. George doesn’t drink though, unless all of a sudden he decides to become some party animal or something like that.   
  
“What? Why do you sound surprised? Is this a prank or something?” George asked.   
  
_Prank._  
  
He could call this a prank, they could talk about it privately later. He was dumb to bring up something like while George was live, he shouldnt of have done that at all. He regrets doing that, he should’ve waited. Could he not wait to bring it up? George could be acting like he doesn’t know because hes live but he’s convinced he actually doesn’t remember a thing.   
  
“George you were suppose to go with it– you–” He faked a laugh and wheezed a little as well, he was able to fake laugh pretty well. Confused George was a little funny he supposed. He just needs to rule this as a joke.  
  
“What?” Georges character moves over to Dreams and hits him. “Go with what?” He asked as he moved back and turned around.   
  
“You idiot!” He laughed and giggled as he put his hands onto the keyboard and moved his character to Georges, hitting him back. “It was a reference– to a–”  
  
“A what?”  
  
Okay George being confused was a little funny. He wasn't really faking a laugh anymore. “George–” He slammed his hands onto his desk. “It was a reference to a song– George–”  
  
George moved his character and hit Dreams repeatedly, “What?! Are you kidding me?” He continued to hit his character before he stopped.   
  
Dream began to hear George laugh as well, he turned his head to his second monitor, that had Georges stream on now so he could see smile and laugh at Dreams excuse for bringing up a call that ’never’ happened. He smiled brightly and laughed more, seeing Georges genuine laugh made him laugh even more.  
  
“To- to what song? Dream that wasn’t–” George laughed more and Dream could see him holding onto his headphones some and rocking in his chair. “That wasn’t funny. You made the chat go absolutely crazy!”  
  
“I know.” He chuckled and his laugh soon calmed down.  
  
After that George basically let it go and they both continued to play, Sapnap joined not so long after and George told him about the 'prank' Dream pulled on him.  
  


present

  
  
Oh lord was he glad that George didn’t ask what song because he had no idea what song could possibly have any type of relation to the phone call they had. Thats what he was thinking about right now, a song that could relate to this. When he finished wiping his face, he headed back to his room, looking over at his desk before he shrugged and flopped himself onto his bed.   
  
He had to figure out what song could go with that phone call, he had to find a song that could match up to what he was saying. He was absolutely fucked, for sure if George was to ask what song he was talking about now. He needed to find something, and find something fast. Dream shifted and moved, his head turning to look at his phone that was lying on his nightstand now like always, plugged up and charging. He really needed to start remembering to plug it up early so it could stay a good amount of percentage for awhile longer. He sat up and grabbed his phone. If he was needing to find a song that could fit this situation, he needed to ask his childhood friend, Sapnap for help. Or Nick.  
  
Dream unlocked his phone and went to text him, his fingers moving around as he typed.  
  


_hey pandas_  
_I need your help w something._

_hey dreamieee_  
_daddy dream_  
_muffin cakes_  
_babyy ;)_

_sapnap stop_

_you always ruin the mood dream_

_oh come on_  
_shut up shittynap_

  
_that comeback sucked_

_whatever_

_i need a song to fit something_

_okay, to fit what exactly?_

_um_

  
  
  
What was he suppose to say? _Oh yeah, I need you to give me a song that fits the idea of late night lust-like calls that is happening with my best friend, you have a song for that?_ He had no idea how to put this, but he knew he could trust Sapnap, he was a great friend and wa surprisingly good with helping with feelings and such. Dream and him have been friends for a long time, Sapnap was a reliable and amazing friend. He loved him, platonically of course _._  
  
_Um, what?_  
_Dream, is there something you_  
_need to tell me?_  
_hmmm?_

_WHAT?_

_What made you think because I said um, it means_

_I have to tell you something?_

_Oh please._  
_You are so weird_

_But you still love me_  
_Right?_

_Yeah yeah, I do._  
_Can we go back to the song?_

_Oh right_  
_what you need it to be_  
_related to or whatever?_

_Late night calls that you can barely remember?_  
_I dont know how to put it_

_OOO_  
_Dream got sum going on_  
_tonight!!!!_

_No, sapnap, stop._  
_Cmon now,_  
_Just give me a song._

_Say please and I will_

_Please?_

_okay_  
_give me a minute_  
  
  
  
Dream smiled and sighed out of relief, shutting off his phone and laying it on his chest. He knew for sure Sapnap would give him the most perfect song. He hoped he wouldn’t pull some prank and send him some dumb, non-related song as a joke. Hopefully he could tell he was being somewhat serious about needing a song for that specific reason though.  
  
It didn’t take long until he heard a small ding noise, he looked down at his phone and turned it back on, going to messages and looking at what he texted. There was no reply. He looked at the notification and soon stared blankly once he figured out it was not from Sapnap. But from _George._  
  
_What song was that dumb prank you pulled earlier called_ , it said, _I wanna know_.  
  
Dream gulped and swiped the message away. He swallowed thickly and bit his lip softly, heading back to Sapnap and typing quickly, eager to know that song. He needed to know that song, the song that could connect to all this and hint at George what he was talking about. The call. That one call, caused Dream to feel like this. So _amiable_ and _bewildered._   
  
_Hurry up,_ he texted, _I need that song._  
  
A minute about passed before he saw the Sapnap was typing. Oh God the way he felt so relaxed and less tense when he seen him texting, he felt his heartbeat calm down as he saw him reply, a small smile forming onto his face as well.  
  
_So eager, Dreamy._  
_Calm down_  
_Here,_  
  
Sapnap sent him a link to Spotify, which he clicked in a desperately quick motion. He practically speedrunned off his bed and over to his desk, yanking his earbuds off the desk and running back to his bed, putting them in. He was about to let the song play before he got another ding, another message notification popping up. It was from George again.  
  
_Dream, I know you_ _’re online._ Dream blinked, _Don_ _’t tell me there is no song. Were you serious?_  
  
_Yes._  
  
He glanced at the song name, it read as _Whyd you only call me when youre high_ by Artic Monkey. After he got a look at the song, he clicked the notification and began typing back at George.  
  


_I bet you would want me to be serious huh?_  
_Maybe I was._

_You are so weird._  
_Shut up._

_Here you go George,_  
_you sent a link_  
  


He did not even get to listen to the song yet, he felt like he had to reply quickly or else George would keep bothering him and teasing him. Oh God, what if Sapnap really did send him some stupid song as a joke?  
  
_I’m going to listen to it._

_Go ahead._

_Do you take me as a liar, George?_

_No, but maybe you are._  
_You’re so unpredictable sometimes._

  
_You think so?_

_Yeah, I do._  
_Brb_  
  
He began to feel nervous, he needed to listen to this song now. He left the messages app and went to spotify, pressing play on the song. He closed his eyes and messed with the wires of his earbuds, his fingers twirling them slightly as the music began to play, the song flowing through his ears.  
  
**_The mirror's image, it tells me it's home time_**  
  
Dream furrowed his brows, the song seemed to be going well already. Though he was not understanding this. He continued to listen to this, humming softly to the beat, his leg moving up to go over his other leg.  
  
**_Now it's three in the mornin' and I'm tryin' to change your mind_**  
  
**_"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_**  
  
**_"Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?"_**  
  
This was nice. The song sounded nice, it was.. comforting. He felt like this could fit, George would definitely buy that prank now. For sure. He didn’t plan on calling it prank anymore anytime soon though, he was going to use this as some sort of hint at that one call. Or maybe he should not play some game and just straight up talk about it.  
  
The song played and played, it felt like forever while listening to that song.  
  
_**Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?"**_  
  
The song came to end, it fading away slowly. As soon as he did finish it, his phone made a dinging sound indicating that George has sent him a message. His eyes shot open and he was quick to open the message up.  
  
_Just got done._

_Did you like it?_

_Yes._

_You get the prank?_

_haaha_  
_Yeah, I do actually._

_Thats such a weird prank,_  
_Dream._

_I bet you got nervous, huh?_

_Shut up_

_I bet you were all nervy_  
_All because of me_

_Dream_

_I also couldve sworn I saw your cheeks_  
_Get a little pink_

  
George left him on open.

later, 2:58 AM  
  
  
  


Dream was looking up at the ceiling, his cover completely thrown off of him, only a little bit was on his feet. He was daydreaming, maybe. He was also currently playing the song Sapnap had gave him earlier, it was such an amazing song. He was glad George liked it, he was wondering if he had listened more after the first time he listened to it. It was actually such an addicting song, it made him feel so touched and soft, it was so memorizing.  
  
**_Now it's three in the mornin' and I'm tryin' to change your mind_ **  
  
He looked around his room and stared at curtain places, despite his mind being in a whole different place, not really worrying about his surroundings, he was still looking. Everywhere. He could not stop thinking about that call.  
  
_i dont remember sending those texts,_ He remembered reading over that message and being confused on how he could forget the whole thing. _what call?_ Dream groaned and closed his eyes a little.  
  
_**And I can't see you here, wonderin' where am I**_

  
_Ding._  
  
_Ding._  
  
_Ding._  
  
_Ring, ring, ring, ring_  
  
The song suddenly stopped, the music was gone and now his earbuds were full of ringing noises. His eyes fully opened and he accepted the call without even seeing who it was. And oh boy was he not prepared for who it was nor what they would say.  
  
“Dream–” The voice said. It sounded desperate. Needing.  
  
Dream blinked and rose an eyebrow, that voice, it sounded so familiar but so _different_.  
  
“Hello?” He said.  
  
“Clay, _I need you_ ,”  
  
What? Was that–  
  
“–George?” He whispered softly, really unable to spout any words nor come up with a proper sentence. Any. “What?”  
  
“ _Please_ ,”  
  
Dream froze entirely, there was no way this was happening, was that really George? _what the hell was going on?_  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, the next chapter may get a little spicy, but not too much, i dont wanna jump into too much stuff yet!


	4. Covet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Dream wants George in more ways than one. This specific late night call caused new emotions to spark and desires to come, and, nightmares to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter, It is very long in my opinion so get comfortable before reading!
> 
> Thank you guys for the love and sweet comments, I have so much planned for this story. :)

Dream stared out into nothing, his mind was going blank. Not a single thought was able to be processed in his head, his brain felt like it was melting. He could barely even comprehend the small pants that were leaving George on the other side, the quiet and mumbled words that Dream could not hear.  
  
His own breathing hitched, his words getting hung up in his throat, there was so much air in this world and in his room, though none of it was able to actually get into his nose, nor his mouth. Like he refused to take another breath. It took what seemed like a century to finally speak, right anyway.  
  
“George?” He managed to say, it barely coming out as anything but a small stammer and a whisper. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?” He made his voice sound concerned, well, there was no way he would not be concerned. His friend was all of a sudden calling him– saying that he needed him– in such a way. In a way that wasn’t comfort or advice, it was something entirely different, a way that Dream never knew George would need him in. A whole new path, a whole new adventure, a whole mystery. It seemed forbidden, the door that was waiting, that George created, right now at this very moment.  
  
“Did you not hear me?” George spoke suddenly, Dream’s eye twitched and his body was tense, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier each second that was passing slowly. Extremely slow.  
  
“No, I did,” Dream replied, his voice was still able to sound calm, as if nothing was wrong. Nothing was happening at the moment. Like he was not crumbling, breaking down into small pieces because of George’s words. “I heard you.”  
  
“What did I say?” He asked, no, he _demanded_.  
  
“W-What?” Dream stuttered nervously, “I..”  
  
“Repeat it.”  
  
“You said you needed me, George.” He repeated, making sure to add the you said, he did not want any slip ups that could cause this to be a misunderstanding. “What do you need me for?”  
  
There was no reply. The call fell silent.  
  
“Geo–”  
  
Dream was interrupted by a small, mumbled, curse that had to have left George’s mouth. The sound followed by that shocked him to the core, literally rocked his world. It was like bubbles of confusion were floating around in his head.  
  
“I,” George sounded so breathless, so needy, so sensitive and small, like he was vulnerable at this exact moment, but somehow held _all_ the power over Dream. He had him completely wrapped around him, like a little puppet and their master, or a dog and their owner. “I need– I need you to..”

Before he knew it, his hands were now gripped the hinge of his sweatpants, like he done the first time George had called him, not even a day ago now. It had not even really been a day since that first wretched and life changing phone call. He sat up, his other hand, which was holding the phone very tightly to say the least, was becoming slightly sweaty.  
  
 _Was he?_  
  
 _There was no way._  
  
 _Was he doing what he is thinking he is doing?_  
  
“You need me to what?” He questioned, enough suspicion in his tone to alarm George he was catching on. “What is it George? I’m getting tired. You should sleep, you seemed tired today on stream. You idiot, you are probably just sleep deprived. Don’t waste your time on me.” He let out a small chuckle, his voice deep and monotone somehow, yet still laced with sweetness and his tone of voice caring and worrying.  
  
“I want to waste my time on you. Now, _forever_ ,”  
  
Dream gulped. “Forever is a long time.”  
  
“I– You _don’t_ understand.” He replied, “I..”  
  
“You?”  
  
“I want– I need,”  
  
“You need what? George.”  
  
“I _want_ you, I _need_ you, say it back.” A small, shocking noise came out from the others mouth, Dream was barely able to hear it.  
  
His hand was now moving slowly, gripping the sheets, his hand that was holding the phone was now trembling tremendously, his breathing had only gotten more rough, and hard, it was harder from him to breath, hard for his lips and mouth to move so he could form the right words, a complete sentence, something that would make sense. A reponse, to say back to him, he could either obey and say it back, or ignore it and change the subject.  
  
 _The thing is,_  
  
 _He didn’t want to change the subject._  
  
Dream closed his eyes shut, biting his lip a little too rough, a bit of blood could be seen if you looked at him. His chest was rising up and down rather quickly, it was not going to slow down anytime soon, that was for sure. Not until this was over. The fire burning in his chest was rising, the heat was only going further, the burning sensation in his cheeks and heart was enough to set his own mind and body on fire, to ruin it all. To corrupt something, to _burn_ something, to ruin, _destory_.  
  
Yet he found himself continuing to let it burn, despite the warning of the consequences, the heat, the insufferable and flaming heat that threatened him. He felt as if he was obligated to please George. He could not change the subject nor just simply leave this be, making George to bed and get some shut eye. Not until he fulfilled George’s desires. His friend, George, imagine thinking about only making your friend feel good, the only thing on your mind and is making them feel good, making them feel good about you. Dream took a sharp breath, a small shot of pain met his chest as the fire ignited, his mouth opened up slowly and steadily, as if this was some kind of road that led to a dead end, edge that he could fall off of. His words spoken so carefully yet so carelessly at the same time.  
  
“George,” He spoke softly, “I..”  
  
This was it, he was going to say it, he was going to allow George to get to him, allow him to obey him around like he was some kind of dog who was loyal as fuck, allow him to taunt him and make him feel like he _had_ to do something. To make him feel like he needed some kind if validation from him, to hear him praise him and compliment him, he wanted to hear George say he was happy with _him_.  
  
 _Listen._  
  
 _Obey._  
  
 _Listen._  
  
“I want you.” It finally came out, he said it, he obeyed and said it, he let it go, his words sounding so meaningful and serious, so needing, the same energy as George, all for him, all for George himself. This was all for George, it was a simple message that he was sending to George so he would let it go, he needed sleep, maybe after he was satisfied he would finally go to bed. That was all this was. A ending message, something to tell him off.  
  
 _Or,_  
  
 _to only make him want him more._  
  
  
“So bad.” He dangerously added.

It was quiet. There was no answer, no reply, it was just a simple sound of breathing before there was a small dinging sound, the call became completely quiet. Dream’s room became silent, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of his intense breathing, his continuous and hard panting. But there was no more George, no more of his soft mumbling and the lustful, honey coded words that threatened to leave his mouth and did, no more of the sound of his covers shuffling. No more of him.  
  
  
His breathing stopped, his hand ungripping the sheets, his sweaty hands allowing the phone to fall from his hands, dropping onto his bed with a flop’ noise following as it hit the bed, the covers causing another small sound.  
  
Dream moved his phone to the side, not even bothering putting it onto the charger, he could do it in the morning. That did not even matter right now. That dumb phone, it was the _reason_ he said it, it was the reason his body was feeling like this, the reasoning for these dumbass phone calls he never ever asked for.  
  
 _Just sleep. Forget about it._  
  
He repeated it in his mind over and over, his eyes were close awfully tight. He hated it. Why did he say that? Did George hear any of it? Why did he react like that? He wanted him to say it back and he did, then gave him some literal dumb and confused reaction and then hang up? What was George thinking? Was he flustered? Maybe he did not expect him to actually say it back. Or maybe, just maybe, there was a small possibility that it was because the way he said it. The way he sounded when he spoke softly, as if he was whispering directly in the ears of someone he had longed for since forever, as if he had been craving to say those words:  
  
 _I want you._

Oh how much meaning that had, especially after tonight.

Dream kept his eyes closed tightly shut, the last thing that was on his mind was George before he fell asleep, his mind going to world of dreams.

“Dream?”  
  
His eyes blinked, opening slowly.  
  
Uh.  
  
His eyes widened as soon as he saw the sight, it was George, under him, his arms up slightly, his eyes batting lightly as he looked up at Dream with sweet eyes. His legs were spread out some and Dream was laying right in between his legs, yet he was sitting up, not right on top of the other nor very close either. They had a good distance keeping them apart.  
  
He swallowed thickly, a warm pool forming in his stomach, heat spreading to his cheeks while his heart thumped and thumped in his chest at a rapidly rate.  
  
“You’re allowed, it’s okay.” George subdued.  
  
His hand immediately went up to clamp over his mouth, the warmness in his cheeks only got warmer, turning into a hot feeling on his face as his eyes wandered around, taking in George’s appearance and the fact that he was right there. Right in front of him.  
  
“Uh, um,” He stammered, “G-Give me a moment. George,”  
  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
  
George’s cheeks flushed and his eyes adverted, avoiding Dream’s gaze now out of pure embarrassment. “Beautiful?”  
  
“I know, but, there is no other way to describe how pretty you look.” He whispered as he leaned down, allowing his body lay down on the other slightly, his head next to George’s as he breathed softly, trying to gain the least bit of his composure. 

George shifted a little and his arms moved to wrap around Dreams neck, lifting his head up and one of his legs moved up. “Are you okay?” He asked, lord, his tone ever so gentle.  
  
“Mhm..” He answered, “Are you.. sure.. you want this? For me to do this. For.. this.. to happen.”  
  
“I am sure, I want it. I _want_ you,” George whimpered quietly, “I _need_ you.”  
  
“Are you being honest?”  
  
“Dream.” George unwrapped his arms around his neck and moved them to wrap around his waist, his hand moving up so slow, his hand slipping up and under his shirt, roaming around.  
  
Dream shivered at the touch and gulped, “ _George_..”  
  
George did not say a single word, until he moved his head, his lips so close to Dream’s ear, his mouth opening, lips moving, to mumble,  
  
“I’m all yours.”  
  
Dream’s heart skipped a beat, his hands were formed into fists, his breath so small and weak. “ _All mine_?” He asked.  
  
“ _All yours_.”  
  
  
“Dream!” His eyes shot open, his body tensing and jumping, causing him to sit up straight in his chair. He stared at his computer monitor and took literally millions of deep breaths, before he scooted up his chair and layed his hand onto the mouse, his minecraft character moving its head..  
  
Sapnap was moving around in front of him, Dream was on three hearts, and George was standing in front of him, his little dumb blocky character with those cute white glasses on.  
  
“I zoned out, not bad.” He laughed and lifted his brows, moving and hitting Sapnap. “Who the hell hit me to three damn hearts?”  
  
“Language!” Badboyhalo’s name tag popped up in front of him, hitting him.  
  
“What were you doing?” George asked.  
  
“Yeah, Dream, what were you doing? Day dreaming about little Gogy?” Sapnap teased playfully.  
  
“Sapnap! What? You are so weird.” George complained.  
  
Dream took another deep breath, “Yeah. Yeah, I was.”  
  
George became silent.  
  
Sapnap and Badboyhalo began arguing though, so it was not silent for long at all, he had stolen his netherite hat, so of course they started fighting over it. This was the second time.  
  
Dream face palmed himself mentally, hoping George did not hear that at all.  
  
“What?” George blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the end was a little rushed, I felt like I was writing too much. The next chapter should come out in a couple of weeks or so, I don't know yet.
> 
> Have a good day/night everyone!!


	5. Vexation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream covers up his mistaken words, the calls begin to trouble him more than he expected, and ends up unraveling his feelings to Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long again! I hope you guys enjoy. :)
> 
> Thank you for 1000+ hits and for the kudos. I really hope the most of you are enjoying this story.

Oh.  
  
Dream turned his head to the side to look at his second monitor, that was watching George’s live stream, with almost frightened eyes.

He gulped and his head wad barely able to move back to his screen, he was too busy keeping his eyes asorbed onto his bright monitor screen, the light shining into his eyes as they scanned the screen continuously, watching George’s bright smile appear onto his face along with a small eyebrow raise to show his clear confusion in what Dream said.

He blinked and laughed.

He _laughed_.  
  
A small, breathtaking wheeze stumbled out of him along with a small banging noise signing that he had his hands no longer on his keyboard and mouse, but instead his hands into fists as they banged onto his desk.  
  
“What? What is _so_ funny, Dream?” George asked, his voice having such a consequential ring to it, though the playfulness was still somewhere in there, his words echoing in his ears, his smile layed out bright in his mind.  
  
“Yeah–Yeah I was. George I dreamed about you actually, you know that?” He said those words with no hesitation.  
  
Dream’s eyes shifted to the screen next to him in his corner vision, his smile growing as he saw the most brightest smile emerge on his pale skin, his eyebrows lifting with surprise.  
  
“Dream–What?!” His little glass covered character moved into his view, his character placing some rough hits onto his. “What did you dream about? Stop laughing!”  
  
Dream’s laughter filled the call, Sapnap and Badboyhalo’s little session did not come to a hault though, their small and feisty fight still went on as Dream’s laughter did as well.  
  
He found himself being able to move his hands back onto his keyboard, his character moving to get closer to George’s, who backed up immediately.  
  
“I had a dream that you–we–kissy– wissyed, George–” Oh lord from the heavens, if his wheeze could become more self worrying than it was now it would be a crime.  
  
The chat started to go mad, filling with questions and donos popping up onto George’s dream with weird ideas and maxed out, way too extra–messages, some of them spamming “DNF” and “GOGY IS SMILING LMAO”.  
  
“You are so weird! What is wrong with you? Dream–are you for real?” A small laugh escaped George, a sudden warmness he somehow felt like was familiar rose to his cheeks, his eyes darting from his second screen to his first.  
  
“Yeah, I am. Cmon George, kiss me, I want my dream to come true.” He said as he made a horrible kissing sound with his lips as he was up close to George’s minecraft character. George backed up and shook his head in game and in real life, chat seeming whole heartedly disappointed and heartbroken at George’s rejection.  
  
“Mwah mwah,” Dream played and George continued to chuckle and call him weird.  
  
“Dream! Back– off! I am not kissing you!” Despite his sharp demand for him to quit, his smile still remained on his face, the others cheeks were a small rosy pink that only darkened as Dream kept going with his little joke.  
  
Dream eventually backed off and exaggerated his poor reaction, his character stopping and looking down, fake crys arising along with his small wheezes since he was unable to keep it too serious. “You are so mean. Sapnap–” He laughed and Sapnap ignored him, his yells still being directed to Badboyhalo as he still begged for his helmet back. “Sapnap– I–I need a–kiss.” George stared and Dream noticed the change of expression on his face.  
  
Sapnap stopped with his yelling, “What?” Dream repeated his words, which were stuttered out due to his frightful wheezing. “Oh okay– Really?” His character moved and walked over to Dream’s.  
  
“Hey! My helmet! Sapnap give it back!” Bad shouted as Sapnap turned away from their arguement.  
  
“There is no way you guys are actually–”  
  
George got cut off by Sapnap, “Shut up George, you are so mean! Dream is crying because of you. See?” He said way too dramatically, it made George cringe and his face to scrunch up. “What a jerk, Dream– I’ll kiss you.”  
  
Dream looked up and laughed silently, “Thanks,” He faked a small sniffle and leaned into Sapnap’s character, it was cute for a minute until the aggressive and overdoing make out sounds came, weird mwahs and weird sounds leaving their mouths.  
  
George blinked and furrowed his brows–then he raised them once again. “What? Ew– Stop it. Who even kisses like that? It sounds like you’re eating each other.”  
  
The heads of the two characters moved around as they faked their little weird makeout session? And George hit them away, taking most of their hearts away with his axe, “Quit it! You guys are so weird–”  
  
Sapnap and Dream began to burst out laughing, Sapnap jumping around and shouting, “George got jealous! You were so jealous! Gogy got jealous!”  
  
“Why did you seem so bothered–? George–” Dream wheezed.  
  
“I did not get jealous! I don’t think stream wants to see you guys weirdly make out– it’s gross.” He defended himself.  
  
“What? Cancel George! Cancel George guys,” Dream said as he continued to laugh with Sapnap who added, “Get the hashtag trending right now! Hashtag cancel George!”  
  
George looked very offended and swayed back in his chair as his eyes went wide, “What did I do! You guys are such idiots I swear.”  
  
They all laughed and the joke continued on, Sapnap and Dream making fun of George playfully, donos to George was absolutely hilarious for the rest of the stream.  
  
But now it was over, George had just clicked the button to end the stream about three minutes ago maybe? Yeah, three of five, Dream was walking back into his room, with a plate in his hand that had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich laying on it, Patches rubbing her face against Dream’s leg which Dream responded to by scratching gently at her head, rubbing behind her ears before he walked over to his desk and slouched down onto his chair, his hand slowly moving to unmute himself.  
  
“Okay, I’m back, just got a sandwich,” He said muffled because he took a bite out of it as he spoke, Dream leaned in and sat up some, “Where’s Sapnap? Did he leave the call?” He questioned as he realized Sapnap’s name was no longer there and had disappeared.

“Um, yeah, he said he had something important to do.” George replied. Dream groaned in response and took another nibble out of his sandwich, his chair moving side to side and he moved it slightly with his feet on the ground.  
  
“Damn, did he say what he had to do?” He asked.  
  
“No-pe, he just left.”  
  
Dream rolled his eyes and layed his plate on his desk, tapping onto Sapnap’s icon, beginning to type to him. _Hello? Why did you leave?_ He typed out before he sended it, going back to the call and leaning forward in his seat.

“I just texted him on discord.” He said.  
  
“You should have texted him in messages, idiot. He’s clearly offline.” George basically scolded him.  
  
Dream snickered and laughed a little, “You’re the idiot, Georgie. Don’t even try and come onto me.”  
  
“What? Come onto you? What does that mean? You really are so weird,” There a line of silence before he spoke again, “You’re wheeze is weird too. Have you ever been told that?”  
  
Dream raised his brow, “My laugh? Your laugh sounds like someone is wiping a window or something, or like spraying a bottle. My laugh is not anything compared to yours, George.” He heard George make a small disagreeing noise in return, Dream could hear the sounds of him moving and readjusting himself in his chair.  
  
“Yeah right, your laugh concerns a lot of people. Even your fans.” George’s voice became louder in his headset, his voice more quiet, he must be close to his microphone. “and your laugh sounds like you’re dying!” George giggled as Dream said nothing in return.  
  
His mind wandered off for a second, George’s soft giggle filling his ears, his laugh was cute. He could never really insult his laugh, it made him smile when he laughed like that, so loud and genuine.  
  
  
 _I’m all yours._  
  
Dream snapped out of his mind and shook his head in disapproval of himself, he did not want to think about that dream right now; not while he was with George.  
  
The call, it was the one thing that lead up to that dream he had last night, that call made him think about George all night. He was barely able to get a wink of sleep. George was playing with his emotions, what did he feel? Dream has never actually thought about the call, he has been being careless and letting it slide, letting George slide.  
  
Was George feeling something for.. him? Or was he just letting off some steam by calling him, but, George would never do that, no matter how comfortable with Dream he felt, he wouldn’t go acting like that. Whether it was in person or in a call where there was a huge distance between them, George would never become like that.  
  
So, was George–like–did he like him? Did George like him, like in a lovey way? Dream found himself drowning in confusion, a sudden feeling of guilt rose in his gut, he needed to figure this out. Did George get flustered around him? Did his cheeks become that same familiar warm like Dream’s did, that one time, in that dream. He could remember how hot and overheated his body felt, how much affect George had on him, not the other way around.  
  
But could it be the other way around?  
  
“I think..” Dream trailed off, “your laugh is cute, but weird. Your laugh is interesting, George.”  
  
The call fell silent.  
  
“What?” George whispered.  
  
“Your laugh is cute, George.” He repeats, “adorable.”  
  
Dream leaned in close to his mic on purpose, if George could say such things to him like he has been, he could give the same energy back.  
  
“You’re weird, Dream. Quit it.”  
  
“Wh–I just complimented you? George– don’t be such a jerk and accept it.” He wheezed softly, his mouth upright and a smile forming onto his face.  
  
“No.”  
  
“George– your laugh is cute–George–do you hear me? George– It’s so cute, George–”  
  
“What?” The words dragged out and sounded faint, he definitely hit some kind of button. He was flustered. “Stop. I’m gonna hang up.”  
  
Dream laughed, his smile only becoming bigger. “Okay, okay, I’ll quit. I’m sorry I made you flustered, George.”  
  
George was quick to deny that, “I did not get flustered, how would you know anyway?” He asked.  
  
“I just know you, George.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yeah, I do.”

_Do I though?_

Because apparently he _doesn’t_. Why? Because he is currently pacing around his room back and forth repeatedly, his mind fixated all on George and thinking about what he even truly knows about him. If he even does.  
  
He does.  
  
Doesn’t he?

He thought he did.  
  
He thought he knew how George _felt_ about _him_.  
  
God, why did he say that earlier? He shouldn’t of have said that, it shouldn’t even matter. Friends are allowed to compliment each other of course and Dream has done that plenty of times, more than he has needed, more than George could ever _imagine_.  
  
But this felt different, because George probably took that to heart, like, he really did most likely make him fluster. Make him shy, for him. For Dream. Would he react like he had if anyone else had said something so sweet about his laugh like that? Praise him like that? Did Dream want it to be different with him?  
  
The way George reacted was so _cute_.  
  
 _Wait what?_  
  
Dream began to only pace back and forth faster and faster, from his bed to the other side of the room and then back to the bed.  
  
But it really was. It only made him want to compliment him more. Is that why he had complimented George so many times? Because he found himself only wanting more. More reactions from George, more small mistakes in words, stutters, and curses under his breath as he showered him with his honey sweet words.  
  
Oh _God_. Why was he figuring this all out now? Is it because of that call? Is it because he’s thinking about how it’s possible for his best friend to have feelings for him? Because it’s possible the flirting, which was ruled harmless and meant absolutely _nothing_ , now means _something_?  
  
Dream was too caught up in thought that he hadn’t realized he was staring at his wall, even though there was no one around him nor no one else at home to catch him like this, he still felt embarrased.  
  
He groaned and leaned his head against the wall, taking slow deep and shallow breaths as he tried to gain his train of thought, “Fuck..” He muttered softly. “George.”  
  
Dream took a couple of more mintues so he could think straight at least, his mind was still racing with possibilities, fantasies, and even more about George.  
  
What if he _really_ liked how Dream complimented him?  
  
What if it is still on his mind _right now_?  
  
What if George was _thinking_ about him?  
  
What if George was _dreaming_ about him?  
  
What if George _wanted_ him?  
  
Dream shook his head and blinked back into reality, walking over to his bed and stumbling over it, his face hitting right onto the cold soft pillow scattered over his bed. A long, deep groan escaped Dream’s mouth and his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
 _Dream._  
  
For fucks sake, he couldn’t even close his eyes without his mind traveling back to that dream he had last night.  
  
The way George _let_ his hands roam around him, his soft and warm hands touching almost all over his freezing back, the touch was enough alone to make him more than a mess.  
  
How George whispered into his ears, his mouth so close to the side of his face, the way those soft spoken words tickled his ears gently as he let Dream believe he was all his.  
  
 _I’m all yours._  
  
Dream shivered and his eyes opened, his body flipping over, causing him to now be laying flat on his back, soft pants leaving his lips as he remembered and traced back every minute and breathing second of that wretched nightmare that held so much power over his thought. Over his body.  
  
“Damn it,” He switched to lay on his side, “George, George, _George_ ,” He repeated softly as his thighs unintentionally squeezed together tightly, his arms moving up to hold himself, embrace himself, hug himself.  
  
He needed to talk about this, with someone.  
  
He sat up and grabbed his phone off his nightstand, the lamp that was on it shined bright down onto the table allowing it all to be clearly seen. Dream unlocked his phone, moved back onto the bed and ran his fingers slowly through his thick, tangled hair, and let his fingers rub against his phone maybe a little too rough as he looked through his friends on discord, wanting to find someone who was online he knew he could talk to about something like this. There was some people online, of course, but it wasn’t anyone Dream felt like he could share such a thing with, until Sapnap’s user came up, a small little green ball emerged onto it indicating that he was online.  
  
Dream felt his heart flutter, a sigh leaving his mouth as a wave of relief washed over him in under a second. He could trust Sapnap with anything, he trusted him with his life, well– maybe not that–he could be pretty relentless at times, so that was something that was thinkable for sure.  
  
His finger tapped his name and his phone took him to their past chats, recent chats, and more. Dream took a deep breath and glared down at his phone for what seemed like hours before he let his fingertips do the typing.  
  
 _Hey_ , he typed, _do you think_ , he stopped himself and deleted the whole thing. Dream sighed and began to type again, hesitating before he did, _Hey Sappynap_ – he typed, _can we call, if you have time?_ He looked at it for a split second before he pressed send, head leaning back as he awaited for an answer.  
  
It didn’t take long before the sound of the discord calling sound filled his ears, his head leaning back down to look at his phone, his finger hitting the accept call button way too quickly.

“Hey–”  
  
“Hey babes,” Sapnap greeted, “Watcha need?”  
  
Dream snickered, “Don’t call me babe, Sapnap.”

“Why not? Remember our heated makeout session earlier?” Before Dream could answer Sapnap continued, “I think I have a right to call you babes.”  
  
“Oh shut up.” Dream laughed and a smile crept onto his face, surely enough he was smiling brightly. “I want to tell you something.”  
  
The sudden change of tone in his voice seemed to puzzle Sapnap as he questioned, “Woah dude, is something wrong? What do you need to tell me?”  
  
“Yeah,” He might as well get straight to the point. “It’s about George.”  
  
“George? Did you two fight or somethin’? I know you guys were left in the call when I left, sorry bout that.” He apologized. “Anyway, what about George?”

Dream didn’t say anything for a minute.  
  
“I kinda.. had a weird dream about him,” He started,  
  
but Sapnap interrupted, “What? Dude? Like a wet dream? Dream–what the–”  
  
“ _Sapnap_! What? Don’t jump to conclusions! It was not a wet–just let me finish.” He snapped.  
  
“Right. Sorry. Carry on.”  
  
“Thank you.” Dream heaved and closed his eyes, “It was really weird. Like, it was so different–it was a different person.”  
  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
  
“A a different George. He was–don’t laugh at me. Okay? This is _serious_ , alright?” He did not want to be laughed at–he knew how Sapnap may slip up and giggle at what he was about to say.  
  
“Okay, okay, I won’t _Dreamie_ , you can spill all you want. I promise I won’t laugh.”  
  
“And– I don’t even remember when I fell asleep– so when I woke up– or when I thought I did– it shocked me when–when–” He would’ve never thought he would find himself stuttering like he is now–so nervous and not being able to find the correct words, not wanting to word anything wrong.  
  
“When? Dream, I promised I wouldn’t laugh. I mean it.”  
  
The seriousness in his tone, surprisingly made him calm down a whole bunch, he felt more comfortable and was letting his mind come back together, letting his breathing slow down and his heartbeat to become a steady pace.  
  
“When I saw George, laying underneath me. All layed out. For _me_.” He breathed out, his knee moving up and one of his hands laying onto the top of it. “He looked so good, so _pretty_ , for me, all for me.”  
  
Sapnap stayed silent. It was a comfortable silence.  
  
Dream continued on, “I leaned down, because–because my body felt so hot. I never–I–”  
  
“You never?”  
  
“I–”  
  
“ _Dream_ ,” Sapnap almost whispered, “ _It’s okay_.”  
  
He held his knee close to his chest, “I never felt so–so full of.. lust in my life. So full of _love_. The dream felt so real yet so unbelievably fake.” Dream gulped. “George felt so far but so close. The dream– it felt like a _nightmare_. And it was all because of that call– that night–a few days ago, when he called me unexpectedly and said those things to me. Then pretended it never happened–he–”  
  
“Dream, calm down, you’re going too fast dude– slow down.” Dream became quiet. “What call are you talking about? Go slow, no need to rush man, I have plenty of time to listen.”  
  
“Right, sorry Pandas,” He didn’t mean to call him that, it kind of just slipped out, he was glad Sapnap ignored it and didn’t make any comments on it.  
  
“Ah, um, I had trouble sleeping one night, which happens at times so it was not anything new. It was around three o'clock in the morning? Yeah, around that time– that’s when George called me. It was normal at first– we asked another on why we couldn’t sleep, nothing important. Until–” He chuckled nervously and felt his stomach take flips and turns. “Until I hung up–as a joke–and he said something dirty and it made me laugh, so I called him and laughed about it, teasing him for the fun of it–but he–he said something.. that made me.. feel.. different.”  
  
“Different?” Sapnap asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Dream replied, “different.”   
  
“What do you mean by that? You can keep going, it’s fine.”  
  
Dream smiled, “I could tell it wasn’t his usual– playful tone, you know what I mean? It was just different. He called me again after that–another night. I don’t want to get too into it right now.”  
  
“And that’s _fine_ , take your time.” The reassurance made Dream calm down, his nervousness had faded away by now. “Do you _like_ George or something?”  
  
“ _No_.” Dream answered quickly.  
  
“It sounds like you _do_ , I mean– that dream. What did it mean than? Was it because of the call?”  
  
“Yeah, it was. The call made me think about it and then I guess I ended up having a dream about George.” He admitted.  
  
“Did he say anything in the dream?”  
  
“Yeah, he did.”  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
“He said he was all mine. That he wanted me.” His voice was small.   
  
“Oh–God–Dream.”  
  
Dream laughed, “Yeah–crazy, I know. It was crazy to me as well. And the thing is, he seems to not even remember the calls.”  
  
“What? How is that even possible?”  
  
“I know. I wonder that too,” He says, “I feel like he’s pretending not to remember. I wanna talk to him about it soon, get everything straight. I let him call me a second time– and I slipped up, flirted back and I don’t know why I did.”  
  
“You flirted back?”  
  
“Yeah, I wish–I wish I hadn’t.”

“Why?”  
  
“I don’t like George–not like _that_. I feel like I was just caught up in the moment–I don’t even know.”  
  
“You’re kind of a jerk for that. Are you sure you don’t like him, Dream? There’s nothing wrong with it if you do, _we_ all support you– _I_ support you.”  
  
“Yeah– I’m sure.”  
  
Was he though?  
  
He was–He was thinking about George lately, about how he feels about him how. But he was sure he didn’t like George. He was just full of want and need at the time–just a spurr of the moment, nothing more.  
  
But was it really that?  
  
 _Or was it more?_  
  
Dream frowned slightly, his mind fogging with confusion, his throat becoming dry. “No–No I’m _not_ sure.”  
  
He had no idea how he truly felt about George. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all! I wanted to add more trouble and I felt like I wasn't making Dream think about the call enough? So yeah, the trouble begins.
> 
> Have a good day/night everyone!! <3


End file.
